


Kylo Ren and Ben Solo Headcanons and Imagines

by TechnoMads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads
Summary: Similarly to my BNHA Hawks fic, these are a bunch of headcanons, imagines, drabbles, etc. I have made for Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. Commenting ideas is always appreciated. These are crossposted from my tumblr blog technonewsie!
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 10





	Kylo Ren and Ben Solo Headcanons and Imagines

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Kylo puts a lot of care into aftercare. He knows he can be rough, especially with the shit that he's into. He goes over the top to make sure his partner is feeling alright after sex, no matter if they're a one-night stand or a long-time partner. He has more care with someone he is romantically interested in, which is a given. Kylo always cleans them off with a warm rag, offers a massage, gets them any food they want, always has water, and will even cuddle depending on the night. He knows sub drop is a major thing and hates the idea of letting any of his partners go through it.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Kylo's doesn't really have favorite body part due to his internalized self-hatred (being groomed since you were in the womb and having your own uncle try to kill you will do that to you), but if he had to choose it would be his dick. He likes how he can make you make such pretty noises and bend to his whim when you're impaled on it.  
His favorite body part on his partner is their face. Its cliche, but its for both romantic and sexy reasons. Not only is his partner wonderful to look at when they're not fucking, but the lewd looks and aheagos he gets them to do while he's fucking their brains out is always fun to remember when he's alone.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
Kylo has a major cum kink. He loves cumming inside of and all over his partner. He likes leaving his mark, and nothing really does that better than releasing his load deep inside his partner. Its something inherently intimate, which is something he's always craved.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Besides the fact that he is secretly really soft, his main dirty secret is that he kind of wants to be topped. He doesn't want to be submissive per se, but he wants to be consensually forced into it and topped.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
So, while most people think Kylo would initially be a virgin, I'd like to think he had a one night stand or two when he first gained his title of commander. He's very needy, so it makes sense. If not that, he has multiple well-used fleshlights.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
Doggystyle with him pushing your face further into the bed. That or having you tied up and spread out for him.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
He's always serious, the closest thing to goofy he gets is when he gets smug and extra teasing.

H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
He's pretty well-groomed. The carpet does indeed match the drapes.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
Depending on how close he is with you, he can be very intimate. Fucking someone the way he does requires a deep level of trust. He might even get very intimate and instead of having a rough fuck, he redefines the meaning of making love. It's very romantic and involves a lot of handholding and soft kisses.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
Kylo jacks off a lot. This guy is a hot mess of emotions, and getting off is one of his few forms of stress relief. At one point, he got too stressed and jacking off didn't work, that's how reliant he is on it.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
There's a lot. He loves dom/sub dynamics, biting/marking, collars, bondage, using the force to tease his partner, cum play/lowkey breeding kink, stuff like that. He also will choke and spank you ;). Call him daddy and pull on his hair if you want him to go feral.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Kylo prefers his quarters due to everything he has at his disposal but is also a fan of the spacey first order storage closets.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
Anything can make this man horny. It can be him being angry, him seeing you looking extra nice, something he heard in the halls, literally anything.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)  
He'd never do anything involving bodily waste or seriously harming his partner.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
Kylo is wonderful when it comes to giving oral. He's a fast learner, he's got a thick tongue, and pulling on his hair makes him go a bit feral. Plus he loves the taste of your cum so he'll go down on you basically whenever.  
Kylo also loves receiving oral. He's a fan of face-fucking and will pull on your hair and make you gag.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
Most of the time he's really rough and fast, only slowing down when he's feeling intimate or when he's teasing you.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
He prefers longer sessions, but he won't say no to a quickie in the storage closet or nearest restroom.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
Listen, this man loves risk. He'll use the force to experiment with anything you want. Hell, he can make it feel like you're getting fucked without him even touching you. As long as you're game, he is too.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
Kylo can go two to three rounds, sometimes only two depending on how rough they are. He can last for a long time just to tease you and make sure you're being wrecked.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
If he can't use the force to do it, he invests in a toy of it. He's had a few fleshlights in the past.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Kylo is the king of teasing. He will edge you for hours if he's given the chance.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
Kylo isn't very loud, but his noises are very deep and sexual. They're usually low moans, growls, and grunts.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
He lowkey wouldn't mind getting pegged or dicked down, just to see how it would feel. If you've already got him subbing for you, he might as well. He's also heavy with force play and eye contact

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
He is huge. He has to be with his proportions. He's at least 10 and 1/2, uncircumcised, and at least 3 inches thick. He will destroy your hole just by entering you.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
Very high. He gets horny very easily.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterward)  
He falls asleep once he's sure you're taken care of and that he has nothing else he has to attend to. Sometimes he lies awake thinking about things, but the afterglow gets him sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fanfic commissions open!! There is information on the pinned post of my tumblr blog. There's also information for my PayPal if you just want to leave a tip or something. These are open due to my current financial situation as a fulltime college student in quarantine.


End file.
